


Platonic Problems

by Kaigoryu



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaigoryu/pseuds/Kaigoryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh discuss why they can't do some things in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Problems

A/N: I guess this is them on a tour bus? Those have couches, right?

"Bro." Tyler's voice came from above.

Josh stuck his head of messy pink hair out from under his blanket.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. We just haven't talked in like, an hour."

Josh could hear the smallest hint of a plead in his best friend's voice, and smiled even though Tyler couldn't see. Pulling himself up off the floor, Josh made the universal motion for 'scoot' and plopped himself down onto the couch, practically on top of Tyler.

Tyler leaned his head on Josh's shoulder and nestled the right side of his body into the back of the couch and the left side of Josh. He looked up and smiled.

"I kinda missed this."

"Yeah..." Josh leaned his head over and rested it on top of Tyler's. "It's like we can never just be us anymore. We have to sit normally every time the camera's around, which is like, always nowadays."

Tyler made a soft noise of agreement.

"Nobody understands platonic relationships," Tyler said, eyes closed. "We can't do this in public because it's gay? What bullshit."

"I know. It's stupid. But I guess it just makes us appreciate moments like this more," Josh replied, and Tyler could hear the fondness in his voice.

"My sunshine fren. Trust you to see the bright side." But Tyler was smiling now, too. 

He reached over and pulled Josh's blanket off the floor, careful not to move his head too much because that would move Josh's too. Tyler draped it over himself and Josh, over their shoulders and laps.

They fell into a comfortable silence, just feeling the rise and fall of each other's shoulders with every breath and beginning to give in to the warm sleepy feeling that was starting to take over.

All the sudden, the were awakened with a jolt when Brendon Urie burst onto the bus, slamming the door open against the wall with a bang in his usual loud fashion.

"TOP guys! Come on! There's an actual cat outside, it's letting us pet it and-" Brendon faltered off, confused. He tipped his head to the side. "What's going on here?" He gestured to the snuggling happening on the couch.

"Nap," Tyler grumbled vaguely.

"Yeah, but why so close? You together now? 'Cause I'm cool with that and all. But I'm curious."

"No. Just friends." Tyler twitched. Josh could tell Tyler was getting fed up with Brendon faster than usual. 

It wasn't that Tyler disliked Brendon, Josh knew. It was just that Brendon was so loud and excitable and Tyler was so introverted that it caused a personality clash between the two every time they hung out.

"Okay." Josh could tell Brendon was disappointed. "So no cat?"

"No thanks." Josh decided that he'd better answer the questions before Tyler snapped. 

Brendon left, thankfully, and Josh touched his forehead to the side of Tyler's head. 

"You're grumpy today," He stated.

Tyler hmphed. "I just don't like his assumption. We just talked about this."

"Yeah, but... Nevermind. You're right. It's dumb." Josh closed his eyes again.

"Jish?"

"Yeah?

"I love you, bro."

"I love you, too."


End file.
